


Doctor's Orders

by DrWholock_Holmes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWholock_Holmes/pseuds/DrWholock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Merlin becomes ill and is told by Gaius to spend a few days resting in bed, Arthur comes to check on him and decides to prescribe some medicine of his own...</p><p>Inspired by this gif: </p><p>http://24.media.tumblr.com/c31f58eef98af10385ce141fd84569cd/tumblr_mtbt0hrflE1s6wq07o6_250.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

As the first light of dawn seeped through the window panes Merlin shivered, pulling the sheets tighter around his body and feeling a chill spread across his flesh. His throat felt full of sand, making him cough suddenly as his eyes fluttered open, pupils fluttering wildly as he grew accustomed to the faint light and searched the room for the water jug. He moved his arms lazily, trying to free himself from the curled formation of sleep but winced at the ache that throbbed through his body.

It was rare that he became sick, and even rarer that he was permitted more than a day to rest entirely free of work but Gaius had warned Arthur that Merlin’s fever would not leave for several days, and in that time he was to stay in bed in order to speed his recovery.

Arthur had muttered under his breath, mumbling about Merlin feigning illness so he could sneak away from his duties, but the scarlet flush that blossomed across Merlin’s face had worried him and the way he writhed and shivered had made him want to stay. Not that he could of course, no one could know what was going on behind the doors of the Prince’s chamber, or how he truly felt for the raven haired servant who he had grown to care for as so much more than a friend. 

As Merlin’s frail limbs pushed himself upwards he reached for the metal pitcher and tankard beside it, pouring a full cup and relishing the cool water as it soothed the rawness in his throat. He filled the cup again, drinking greedily as though the water was the sweetest wine he would ever taste and felt the faint rivers that spilled from the corners of his mouth, pooling at his collarbone and cooling his burning skin.

As he drank he did not notice the sound of the door opening, his eyes closed again as he savoured the welcome relief and gasped as he felt someone’s hand against the bed sheets, choking and spluttering as water ran down his face.

“Merlin!” Arthur scolded as water spray soaked into his lap. Merlin took a gulp of air, eyes flashing wildly at Arthur before spluttering “what did you expect you clot pole, you can’t just sneak up on someone like that!” He coughed again, drawing a hand up to his face and catching the remaining water droplets on his sleeve as Arthur’s cerulean blue eyes followed the movement. Arthur frowned.

“Don’t call me a clot pole. I’m still your Prince Merlin, though I apologise for startling you, forgive me that was not my intention.” Merlin snorted, his eyes seeking Arthur’s as he struggled to sit up. “What was exactly?” He enquired, his voice edged with mischief. Arthur sighed and tapped Merlin playfully on the arm, shaking his head. “To check on you, though I’m not entirely sure I want to catch whatever you have.” He chuckled, the laughter rumbling in his chest as his eyes shone with joy. 

“Gaius said I should be well again in a day or so, the infection is almost gone, though I still feel like I’ve been in a battle.” Arthur rolled his eyes and placed a hand dramatically against his brow, mouth falling open in a look of anguish as he mocked him. “You always act like you’ve been in a battle, now don’t be such a Princess I came here attempting to be considerate. If you’re going to whine I’ll go.” He made an effort to move, the slightest twitch but he felt a warm hand grasp his wrist. “Don’t.” Merlin whispered, eyes suddenly pleading. “I wouldn’t really, you clot pole,” Arthur laughed, moving closer. 

“Stop saying clot pole, that’s mine,” Merlin chided as Arthur shook his head. “I know how much it annoys you when I use it, so I think I’ll continue.” Merlin muttered, turning his body away as Arthur leant forward and pulled him back. “Don’t sulk Merlin, I could have slept and gone straight to sword practise you know, but instead I came here after waking at,” he gestured vaguely with one hand, “whatever insufferable time this is to see you.”

Merlin’s pout fell then, his heart beginning to thump inside his chest at the kindness of Arthur’s words. “You mean a lot to me Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was low, timid compared to his typical confidence and bravado as his head bowed. “You mean more than anyone knows, and it’s difficult to carry on a secret like this under the constant watch of my father but I wouldn’t give it up. Would you?” He raised his head, eyes searching Merlin’s for a response. Merlin paused for a moment, trying to capture the look of uncertainty in the handsome blonde’s gaze, almost unable to realise Arthur was displaying so much vulnerability to someone like him.

“Never,” Merlin whispered, feeling the word leave his lips with every ounce of assurance in his body. Barely a second had passed before he felt Arthur move, suddenly above him, full lips crushing against his own as Merlin sighed into the kiss, then remembering his sickness and struggling to break away. “What on earth is the matter Merlin?” Arthur frowned, sitting back on his heels. “I’m sick, you can’t do that or you’ll become infected and then I’ll have to look after you.” 

“Charming!” Arthur scoffed mildly. “I’m sorry that would be such a hardship for you.” His lips curved into a soft smile as his eyes began to glitter with suggestion. “You said yourself that Gaius said you were almost recovered. I think I’m willing to take the risk.” As he moved again, pressing his mouth to Merlin’s, Merlin still wanted to wriggle free of Arthur’s grasp, but felt his aching muscles loosen, the sensation of Arthur’s body against him enveloping his warmth, and the gentle press of plush lips against his sending a slow drip of adrenaline through his veins. 

“Arthur…” Merlin groaned softly as the Prince moved, mouth trailing suckling kisses across the soft skin beneath his jaw and down the column of his pale throat. As Merlin writhed beneath Arthur’s mouth, he arched slightly at the gentle strokes of rough fingertips, gasping as Arthur pulled the collar of his bed shirt down, exposing the hollow dip of his clavicle. Arthur’s mouth parted gently, his tongue ghosting over the prominent bone, tasting Merlin and breathing in his scent, a concoction of herbs and damp earth. 

As Arthur lips moved lower his hands roamed, trailing teasingly to Merlin’s waist and pushing the pooling fabric of his shirt up as the cool smoothness of his palms met Merlin’s warm skin. “Arthur. Arthur…” Merlin pleaded, biting down on his full lower lip in an effort to steel himself. At that moment Arthur stopped, head raising as Merlin’s heart hammered in his chest, pupils blown wide by lust suddenly filled with panic. “What. What are you doing?” Merlin panted, his brow glistening with a faint sheen of perspiration.

“Merlin I’m your Prince. Now, do as I tell you. Close your eyes and be quiet, you’ll wake the whole castle up if you’re not careful.” He smirked; sapphire eyes glinting in the morning light before in a second he pushed his body backwards and ducked his head beneath the sheets. Merlin frowned mockingly at Arthur’s command before a rush of cool air met his body as he felt Arthur pull the fabric of his nightclothes away. His back arched as the coolness was suddenly gone and the shocking heat of Arthur’s lips against him made him feel as though he could burst into flames. 

“Arthur!” Merlin panted as he felt warm breath and the soft press of the Prince’s lips against his skin. His hands clawed into the sheets as Arthur moved torturously slowly, barely ghosting over Merlin with his mouth. Without warning he stilled and Merlin struggled to catch his breath, blood roaring in his ears and every inch of his skin becoming one nerve, tingling at the slightest movement. As Merlin opened his mouth to complain the words were stolen from his lips, replaced by a gasp as he was drawn into the furious heat of Arthur’s mouth.

As Arthur barely dragged his teeth across Merlin’s sensitive skin Merlin bit back a groan, teeth digging into his lip so hard he thought he might taste blood. Arthur pulled back under the covers and pursed his lips, blowing cold air across Merlin’s skin and chuckling when he heard Merlin whimpering above him. Hearing Merlin’s cries for touch Arthur relented and moved his lips back, beginning to bob his head gently as he felt Merlin writhe around him.

Merlin longed to open his eyes, to see Arthur’s movement, the soft rocking and rustling of the sheets as the high and powerful prince of Camelot perched on his knees for his servant but he was lost in sensation, slowly feeling the familiar pooling of warmth in his belly and each intake of breath warning him that he was close as his body shook. Unable to hold back he moaned and then spoke, his voice heavy with desire. “Faster! Go faster!”

Arthur smirked beneath the covers and hummed a sound of disbelief making Merlin shake as his whole body seemed to vibrate. Imagine Merlin telling him what to do. He smiled to himself and thought of how he’d make Merlin pay for doing so later, but sensing Merlin was close he followed the command and quickened his pace, cheeks hollowing and tongue flickering as Merlin’s body tensed. As he arched his back Merlin gasped, calling Arthur’s name perhaps too loudly but not caring in the least as every muscle in his body began to ache with the anticipation of sweet release. 

“Please Arthur, please,” Merlin almost sobbed with need, and moving one hand to swirl gentle fingertips across the base of Merlin’s length, Arthur hummed once more around him and felt Merlin’s body shake as the waves of pleasure rushed through his veins like fire. As every muscle began to spasm, Merlin screwed his eyes shut tighter, mouth parting in an expression of ecstasy as though the soft murmurs of “Arthur” that fell from his lips were the most important prayer and white light burst behind his eyelids, sending his head spinning.

As the gentle aftershocks began to wash over his exhausted body he felt the faintest trace of Arthur pulling back and pushing the covers from his head he brought one hand to his mouth, wiping it across his lips as his endless blue eyes shone with mischief. He laughed to himself as he drank in the sight before him. Merlin’s typically pale skin was flushed, and a darker blush, the colour of a full red rose had blossomed across his face where his thick ebony hair fell into his eyes and spiralled wildly in every direction across the pillow. His chest rose and fell quickly as he gasped, unaware that in his final moments of bliss he’d held his breath.

As he raised his head lazily he smiled at the Prince, feeling as if he was glowing before he chuckled softly. “What’s so funny Merlin?” Asked Arthur as he swung his legs to the floor and rested his hands on either side. “I was just thinking that you didn’t get anything out of it. I’m afraid I can’t let that happen Arthur, after all strictly speaking as your manservant I’m supposed to attend to your needs.”

He made a movement to pull Arthur towards him for a kiss but broke away as he heard the faint calling of Arthur’s name echoing through the halls. Arthur sighed and stood up, frowning when he noticed the bulge in his trousers. “It seems your plan will have to wait Merlin. I can’t exactly have the guards finding us like this and I will have to hide until this,” he gestured at his current state, “dies down.” As he moved towards the door he turned to face Merlin again and with a smirk he muttered “make no mistake though Merlin, I will hold you to your plans, and as your Prince I will be making sure you pay me back in a satisfactory manner.” 

As the door swung shut behind him Merlin sighed and collapsed into the tangle of sheets surrounding him and feeling his eyes beginning to grow heavy. As he closed them once again he smiled, and whispered, almost as an afterthought, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
